


Day 12: Cider

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2.0 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Established Relationship, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scent of apples and cinnamon and the top shelf rum he kept on hand swirled up to his nose.</p>
<p>“Just something I wanted to try. Apple cider. It should warm up whatever the shower missed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 12: Cider

It was rare for the full moon to rise on Christmas. Stiles hadn't thought anything about it until Derek had called to ask if they were coming down for the moon or were going to make different arrangements. Stiles had checked the calendar to see where the moon would fall, knowing that Derek would prefer if they had those _different arrangements_. It had been years, but the trust between Derek and Peter was still fragile, manageable only on the days that the moon was weak. There was something about the primal strength that rose in them during the moon that tore away their familial connection and sent them back to the days of Peter trying to kill Derek and keep his alphahood.

Of course, Derek had yet to discover that Peter was an Alpha again.

With that in mind, and knowing that his dad would be coming down for Christmas, Stiles had informed Derek that they would see him for the new year, that they unfortunately already had plans for this month's moon. It was the same excuse he gave every month and, like every month, Derek made a sympathetic noise and agreed to see them next month. Stiles had ended the call and waited patiently for Peter to come home.

“Derek called,” Stiles said when he heard the front door shut. He turned away from the paper he'd been writing for his pagan mythology course and smiled at Peter softly, taking in his worn face and tired eyes. “He wanted to know if we were coming home for this month's moon.”

Raw panic flashed in Peter's eyes, accentuated by the still new Alpha red that came with it. “What did you tell him?”

“I told him that we hadn't realized the moon was on Christmas and had volunteered to host the holiday party for your coworkers that night,” Stiles answered, turning back to his laptop so he wouldn't have to see the sheer relief mixed with sadness on Peter's face. It hurt him that Peter felt as if his newly regained alphahood was something he had to keep from his only family, especially since Peter was right. Derek wouldn't understand so it was best to see him only when Peter was completely under control.

“We're not, right?” Peter asked, struggling to recall such a promise but also knowing he wasn't at his best.

“No,” Stiles said. “And Dad will be leaving early that day so it'll just be you and me, Alpha.”

“Good,” Peter growled as his eyes flashed again.

And it was good because that meant that there was only Stiles to see Peter when he came home late on the full moon. He was bloody and wild, breathing heavily as he struggled to keep from shifting any further than the half shift.

“Alpha,” Stiles murmured soothingly as he met Peter at the door with a plastic bag, holding it out for his ruined shirt.

Peter stripped out of the shirt and dropped it into the bag, unconcerned with the squelching noise it made as it came off. He leaned forward, rumbling in pleasure when Stiles turned his head to expose the soft submissive curve of his neck. “Mate.”

“Why don't you take a hot shower?” Stiles suggested, heading to the kitchen. “Do that and when you get settled in bed I'll bring you something special.”

Stiles was all about surprises, Peter knew. Especially when it meant taking care of and pleasing his Alpha. He nodded tiredly, feeling the strength of the moon draining out of him as he turned toward the bathroom.

“I won't be long,” he promised. He was eager to clean the flaking blood off his sensitive skin, for his own peace and his mate's, knowing how uncomfortable it made Stiles. His mate accepted every bit of him as it was, so the least Peter could do was soothe his human sensibilities.

The shower was short and scalding, just how he liked it. He took his time scrubbing over his body and under his nails, stretching his claws out just in case he missed a spot. It wasn't long before he was bundled in his favorite pair of sweatpants, the ones Stiles usually borrowed which resulted in a pleasing mix of their scents, and sliding under the covers of the bed.

Just as he got comfortable, back against the tall headboard, Stiles came in. He carried two mugs, both of them smelling warm and rich.

“What's this?” Peter asked, taking a mug when it was offered. The scent of apples and cinnamon and the top shelf rum he kept on hand swirled up to his nose.

“Just something I wanted to try,” Stiles answered, smiling fondly at him over the rim of his own mug. “Apple cider. It should warm up whatever the shower missed.”

“I'm fine.”

“You were out in the snow barefoot.”

Peter smiled down at his mug. His mate was either very observant or he was very predictable.

“How do you know that?”

“You left footprints across the living room,” Stiles said flatly, but laughter sparkles in his amber eyes. “I expect you to mop those up tomorrow.”

“It's just deer blood,” Peter said dismissively, before draining his mug and setting it on the nightstand.

“Tomorrow, Peter.”

“Yes, fine.”

Stiles leaned forward to set his mug next to Peter's and gently kissed him on the forehead. “Get some sleep. I know you're exhausted.”

“What will you do?” Peter asked, refusing to confirm his exhaustion even though he could feel it pulling at him stubbornly.

“I have a paper to finish, don't worry.”

Humming in acknowledgement, Peter slid down the bed until he could curl around his pillow comfortably. “Goodnight, mate. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompts open [here.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com) any pairing and any fandom.


End file.
